1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mattress construction and, more particularly, to a mattress having a transparent cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern mattresses may trace their development all the way back to ancient man. Some commentators believe that the mattress evolved from the practice of sleeping on a pile of animal skins or woven rugs. It is equally likely that mattresses arose from the practice of arranging layers of soft moss or pine needles or straw for more comfortable sleeping. It is not hard to imagine that early man thought to maintain a comfortable sleeping arrangement by placing the masses of soft material into a cover that kept the material together and in place. Thus the concept of a mattress may have begun.
A mattress is generally comprised of an outer cover or ticking and an inner core that provides resilient support to a body supported thereon. The inner core may comprise a filler such as straw or batting formed of natural and manmade fibers, or expanded foam material, or an inner spring array, or air or water bladders, or virtually combination of these components. The cover encloses the core materials and presents a wearable outer surface that is opaque, ostensibly to hide the inner components and to present a pleasing uniform surface that is more attractive than the view of the inner components.
It is interesting to note than even in the construction of air and water mattresses, the flexible impervious material that forms the bladder(s) is typically a polymer such as polyvinyl that is generally translucent or opaque, but not transparent. Transparent plastic sheet material has been used to form furniture covers, dust covers, and the like, and are generally fashioned to protect the seating surfaces from dirt and wear. To that end, furniture covers often do not completely enclose the item or its components, and are typically provided with zipper closures to enable convenient removal and replacement.
Applicant has made the observation that in jail and prison settings, the mattresses that are provided to inmates are constructed generally along the lines described above; i.e., a cover or ticking surrounding a resilient core layer, the ticking being opaque. It has also been noted that a prison mattress is a likely place where a prisoner may attempt to hide objects and contraband that are possessed in contravention of prison rules. Many things may be concealed within the fill material of a mattress, and it is only necessary to open a small portion of one seam at the edge of a mattress cover to gain access to this hiding place.